SerpentClan
SerpentClan The Cold, Daring, and Traitorous | style="text-align:center;" | |} _______________________________________________________________________________________ Clan Rules and Regulations Dress Code Head Wear: ''' Fox hats, Raccoon hats, Head flower, Lion's mane(Maine Coon cats only) '''Back Wear: Worn Blankets, Pirate Swords, Dual Swords, Bow-n-Arrows, Crossbow Neck Wear: Any type of spiked collar, Moon or Sun Pendants, any Call of the Alpha Pendants, Leaf Armor Necklaces, Heart locket, Firefly necklace 'Tail Wear: ' Elf Tails, Some types of diamond shop tails 'Leg Wear: ' Elf Bracelets, Leaf Armor Anklets, Vine Anklets, Any type of glove Tag rules: You must have the green tag with the lightning badge on during roleplay. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Rankings: Leader This cat is granted 9 lives from StarClan, and has the highest level of authority. They look after the Clan, assign punishments, and lead their Clan into battles when necessary. There is only one leader. You cannot apply for this rank. Deputy This cat is second-in-command, chosen by the leader. After a punishment is assigned to a cat by the leader, the deputy will usually be the one to give the more harsh punishments. Deputies assign patrols and hunting parties and observe the Clan when the leader is busy. There is only one of this rank. You cannot apply for this rank. Delta This cat is third-in-command, chosen by the deputy. When a punishment is assigned, they'll be the ones to give the more light ones. They observe the Clan closer than the deputy, and it's their job to spot traitors and dangers before anyone else. There is only one of this rank. You cannot apply for this rank. Medicine Cat These cats know all about herbs, and are the Clan's healers. Medicine cats are trained both herbs and battle moves. On spying missions, medicine cats are usually sent as assassins because of their knowledge of poisonous herbs and berries. There is only 2 of this rank. You can apply for this rank. Medicine Cat Apprentice These cats are training to be medicine cats. Usually, they have two mentors, a warrior to teach them battle moves, and a medicine cat to teach them herbs. Their training is much more difficult than a normal apprentice's, as they have two main subjects to learn. Medicine Cat apprentices are often trained in manipulation and effectively lying, so that if they are ever sent on an assassination mission, they can become close to their enemy quickly. You can apply for this rank. Warrior These are the heart of the Clan. There is no limit to the amount of this rank. These cats are skilled in fighting and hunting, and they are almost the fiercest cats in the Clan. These cats can become Elite Warriors with enough training and trust from their Clan leader. You can apply for this rank. Queen These cats are the fiercest in the Clan. They will protect their kittens with their life. They are cared for by the apprentices, young warriors, and medicine cats. There can only be 5 of this rank. You can apply for this rank as long as your character has a mate. Apprentice These cats are within the ages of 4-14 moons, and are trained by leaders, deputies, deltas, and warriors. They are trained in fighting, killing, and hunting. All apprentices must know all of the major arteries in the body before they are made into warriors. Apprentices trained by higher ranks are more likely to become elite warriors when they are older, however, normal apprentices also have a decent likelihood to be an elite warrior as well. You can apply for this rank. Kit These cats are usually within the age of 1-3 moons old. As soon as they are 1 moon old and weaned, their parents and older apprentices start lightly training them so that they will have enough strength and experience to become apprentices when they are 4 moons old. There can only be 10 of this rank. You can apply for this rank. Prisoners These cats are traitors awaiting their punishment. They are often starved, beat, and tortured. They are considered the scum of the Clan. You cannot apply for this rank. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Punishments: -Blinded -Death -Severely Injured -Tortured -Tail-yanked -'Jumped' by the leader, deputy, and delta -Attacked by Elite Warriors __________________________________________________________________________________________ Rules 1. No powerplaying 2. No double clanning 3. No godmodding 4. Follow the dress code 5. Be respectful and follow the leader, deputy, and delta's orders 6. No gary stus or mary sues Clan rules 1. Defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life. You can have friendships in other Clans, but in the end, your loyalty must remain to one Clan. 2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory unless ordered to do so by the high-ranks 3. Queens, elders, and kits must eat before any other rank. 4. Prey must only be killed to be eaten 5. The leader's words go above everything, even the warrior code. 6. A cat cannot be made deputy unless they have mentored at least one apprentice. 7. After the death or retirement of a deputy, a new one must be chosen before moonhigh. 8. Borders must be marked daily. Any trespassers are to pay the price. 9. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if it's from another Clan. 10. An honorable warrior will not kill to win battles unless directed to by the leader, or unless there is no other choice. 11. All warriors must reject the life of a kittypet. Any SerpentClanner convicted of accepting the kittypet life will be severely punished. 12. All Clans must help each other, or else they will fall. 13. Keep your kin and Clan close, and your rivals closer. You never know if you'll need to use something against them one day. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Joining Application: Character name: Gender: Appearance: Personality: Backstory: Roleplay Example: Username: Picture of character: Leaving Application: Character name: What you want done with your character: Why you're leaving: Inactivity Application: Character name: Why you're going to be inactive: How long you're going to be gone for: Visitor Application: Character name: Gender: Appearance: Clan: Username: Picture of character: How long you're staying(Up to one month):__________________________________________________________________________________ Leader, Deputy, and Delta Medicine Cats Warriors